chaosfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pets
Pets make up a very important part of Chaos Fighters, as they can give your Fighter different buffs as well as perform their own skills. They can be upgraded similarly to Fighters (through Fusion at the Forge). Different pets have different unique skills available to them, other than this, the bonuses they provide are based on what you train them to do. Pets work through a system of skills that mainly give stat boosts, but also some also have active abilities. Your pet will start with 3 skill slots; each can be filled with a skill by training the pet. The pet requires ENG in order to be trained. The higher level the pet is, the more ENG it requires. Every time you feed the pet using a pet bowl, it will gain ENG. You can also gain more pet bowls, and upgrade the pet bowls once you've filled the entire page. If you train your pet when it does not have any empty skill slots, one of its current skills will be replaced by a new one. You can control which skills do not get overwritten by locking them with Pet Skill Locks. However, each time you train your pet, the lock skills will revert to being unlocked. Furthermore, each time you lock a skill, the next one will require one more lock than the previous one. For example, if you wanted to lock four skills, then you would need 10 Pet Skill Locks (1 + 2 + 3 + 4 = 10). You can learn more about Pet Skill Locks here: http://chaosfighters.wikia.com/wiki/Pet_Locks 'Obtaining a Pet' There are multiple ways to get pets 1) You have a chance to obtain them by defeating elite monsters and bosses on any adventure stage starting from the 3rd adventure stage. 2) You can purchase pet eggs in the Store (located at the upper-right of the main screen) at the Box or VIP tabs to get a random pet of varying quality. 3) Pet eggs and pet boxes, boxes that contain ten pet eggs, can be obtained at discounted prices from winning the rock-paper-scissors game in the Cemetery adventure. 4) Occasionally, pet boxes can be purchased for 1,480,000 gold during certain events. 'Pet Skills' Pets have a wide variety of passive skills that increase your stats as well as active skills. Each type of pet has a unique passive skill and a unique active skill. 'General Pet Skills' These skills can be learned by any pet, and they can be obtained at any time when you train your pet. 'Unique Pet Passive Skills' These skills are unique to each corresponding pet. They give large stat boosts relative to the general pet skills. They can only be obtained once per pet, and there is a chance your pet will learn its passive skill every time it is trained, assuming that it has not already learned it. 'Unique Pet Active Skills' These skills are unique to each corresponding pet. Each skill deals damage to the opponent and also activates a special effect to either the user or the target. The chance of any of the skills being triggered during battle is 10% every turn. They can only be obtained once per pet, and there is a chance your pet will learn its active skill every time it is trained, assuming that it has not already learned it. The amount of damage dealt to the opponent is 50% of the player's ATK. 'Evolved Pets' Once you have upgraded you pet to level +27, you will have the ability to evolve your pet. This will be done so once the pet can consume 100,000 ENG. Once your pet evolves, its look will change, its name will change, its level will revert to +0, and your pet house will obtain a new tab. Your evolved pet can obtain new skills through the same method as before. However, you will only start out with one skill slot, and the first skill requires 13 Pet Skill Locks to lock and the amount of locks required to lock the following skills increments. You will obtain another skill slot at levels +6, +12, +15, +18, and +21. 'Evolved Pet Skills' Evolved pets learn different passive skills than normal pets. As mentioned before, these skills will require 13 Pet Skill Locks in order to lock the first skill, and the amount increments by one for every other skill you wish to lock. 'Evolved Pet Passive Skills' These passive skills can be learned at any level. Evolved Pet Block Skills These block skills can be learned at level +15. They have a 40% chance to trigger whenever your pet uses Pet Block. 'Evolved Pet Attack Skills' These attack skills can be learned at level +21. They have a 7% chance to trigger. Each skill deals 50% of the players ATK to the opponent along with a special effect.